Calvin & Hobbes in Star Wars: The Clone Wars
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After a terrible argument with his parents, fourteen year old Calvin and his trusty tiger, Hobbes, strike it out on their own. But soon after leaving, they meet a ghost by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn and are transported to a new universe full of people who can use something called 'the Force'. Thrust into this world during the battle of Geonosis - why does Hobbes look different?
1. Chapter 1

_**This one was on my list of challenges for Calvin and Hobbes stories, 'The Many Futures of Calvin and Hobbes'. It's the one for Calvin and Hobbes crossed over with Star Wars: The Clone Wars. But rather than simply explaining it to you, I'll let you read it and see for yourselves. Enjoy!**_

 _ ***I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Star Wars: The Clone Wars! Though, I do miss the days before Disney bought the rights to Star Wars and began to add unnecessary censorship of the more violent scenes.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thinking_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 ** _Calvin the Jedi and His Faithful Tiger!_**

* * *

In the room of the now fourteen year old Calvin, his faithful tiger, Hobbes, was laying down on the boy's bed reading a comic book. Calvin recently took interest in the Blue Beetle franchise and the tiger wanted to see for himself just what made it so entertaining to his blonde human. Needless to say, he's hooked like a bluefin tuna on a fishing line.

"Oh, yeah! Get him, Jaime Reyes!" Hobbes cheered as he read a fight scene.

Hobbes just loved these quiet Saturday afternoons. Days where he could just kick back, relax, and not have to deal with any of Calvin's hairbrained schemes. Because it's Saturday afternoons where Calvin goes on his usual workout. One that is quite rigorous now that Hobbes thinks about it.

Our favorite tiger was startled out of his reading by the rather abrupt slamming open of Calvin's bedroom door, causing him to drop the comic he was reading. He looked up and there stood Calvin, red in the face with anger so great, Hobbes could barely stand to be in the same room as him! The only reason he was now is because he can sense that Calvin's anger isn't aimed at him.

 **"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! MY LIFE HAS OFFICIALLY BECOME A LIVING NIGHTMARE!"** roared Calvin.

Calvin certainly has changed quite a bit from the six year old he once was. He's much taller now, almost tall enough to look his mother in the eye at 5'7" inches tall. He's also got a lean and muscular build due to his parents signing him up to unwillingly participate in things like soccer, hockey, lacrosse, and football. The only things his parents signed him up for per Calvin's request were karate, judo, fencing, and boxing, and that's only because they saw that the school bully, Moe, and his gang were getting more and more violent and have begun to use more lethal methods to take what they want. Calvin still wears his iconic red and black striped T-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers, just in a bigger size due to his growth spurt. His hair has also retained its spiky nature, but Calvin rebelled a little and got a streak of black dyed into the largest spike.

While his parents, especially his mother, had been mad about that at first they later admitted that it looks good on Calvin. Once they calmed down and grounded him for a month for getting it without their permission, of course.

But that's not why Calvin was mad. No, this had to do with the fact that this time, Calvin's parents have gone too far. He stomped up to his bed after slamming the door shut and locking it with a series of new locks he installed. These locks involved a sliding bar, a block of wood with steel bars, a chain lock, a downward sliding bar of metal, and four crisscrossing chains held shut by a large padlock.

"Another eventful talk with your parents, bud?" Hobbes asked as Calvin sat down next to him.

"You could say that." Calvin replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

Calvin sighed and attempted to calm down, but it was hard to do after the fight that he just had with his parents. Some things were said. Things that can't just be taken back or forgotten so easily. Especially considering neither party was willing to bend to the other's will.

"Mom and Dad don't like how I'm not doing as they think I should be doing in life! Don't want me to be myself and just conform to their way of doing things and thinking! So they're sending me to boot camp next week! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Calvin ranted. "I don't have to put up with any more of those two's ludicrous way of doing things! I'm leaving for good!"

"Gosh…! Can you really just up and leave like you're planning?" Hobbes asked.

He understands why his best friend would want to do something so drastic, but he doesn't want him to end up possibly doing something he'll regret later on. But Calvin wasn't budging.

"Why not? It's not like I ever ASKED to be their son. I wasn't even consulted!" Calvin stated before adding "The only reason they ARE my parents is because I was BORN from them!"

Hobbes put a hand on his chin and asked "A biological conspiracy, huh?"

Calvin said nothing as he walked to his closet and pulled out a large suitcase. If he was going to leave home, he'd have to do so as quick as possible. Meaning he has to pack now and leave tonight in order to get a good distance away from the house. Hobbes, seeming to know what his longtime friend was thinking, began to try and talk some sense into him.

"Calvin, I know what you're thinking here, and what you're doing isn't the right thing! I don't agree with what your parents want to do either, but running away isn't the answer! Where will you even go? What will you eat?"

"I'll probably just be a travelling nomad for a little while, never staying in one place for longer than absolutely necessary. As for food, I'll pack a few rations later tonight, and when those run out it still won't be a problem. I've watched plenty of wilderness survival shows, so I know to look out for edible plants, animals, and insects. It won't be an easy life, but it's better than being forced into boot camp by my parents!" Calvin replied.

Hobbes facepalmed with an audible slap at his friend's response. In hindsight, he really should have seen something like this coming. And he knows from past experience that once Calvin sets his mind to something, he's going through with it not matter what you say to try and stop him. Hobbes knows. He's tried. So, with a tired sigh, Hobbes resigned himself to his fate of helping his friend escape from this prison and those wardens he calls parents.

"When exactly do you plan to leave this house?" Hobbes asked as he grabbed a small rucksack.

"I was planning on like eleven thirty tonight." Calvin replied as he folded some clothes and put them in his suitcase.

"What? We can't leave then! That's too soon!" Hobbes exclaimed.

Calvin raised an eyebrown as he came to the realization that Hobbes was right.

"Oh yeah. Mom and Dad will still be up then."

"We'll have to wait at least an hour after that." Hobbes added. "In the meantime, should I take the yo-yo, or the bubbles? Or both?"

Calvin rolled his eyes at that line of thinking. This was almost a repeat performance of when the two of them started that old club, G.R.O.S.S. **G** et **R** id **O** f **S** limy Girl **S**. Boy, what a great club that turned out to be back in the day.

But this was no time for him to think back on old times. He's got a lot of preparation to do before he and Hobbes leave tonight. If they don't take this opportunity now, who knows when they'll get another chance before his parents ship him off to boot camp? Therefore, escape is priority number one on the list of priorities here! So, Calvin began to pack more and more of his essentials under the guise that he had given up and was getting himself ready to leave next week. His parents easily bought such an obvious lie.

He packed seven changes of clothes, six comic books, his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, and this odd blue crystal that had a crack in it. His grandpa had given it to him on his tenth birthday, telling him it was a very special crystal. Calvin's granddad had also told him this: "When the time is right, you'll know what makes that crystal so special."

This had happened before his grandpa ended up dying in a car accident not even a week later. Even now, Calvin has trouble coping with the loss of his grandpa. One of the only adults who understood Calvin and accepted him for who he is instead of going to great lengths to try and change him into something and someone he's not.

Calvin knew he'd have to pack the food later tonight after his parents had gone to sleep. But until then, he was content to wait for the right moment to make his move. Finally, after fourteen years of his life spent in this prison, Calvin would be free at long last! Him and Hobbes both!

All that's left to do… Is wait...

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story, because I had a lot of fun writing it. And I did find it hard to actually write it at times, because there were moments where I was thinking 'Do I want to write it like this?'. But I made it through, the chapter's up, and the story is now in the process of being written. Also, here is a schedule for the stories I'm going to be focusing on for a full month.**_

* * *

 _ **Remainder of July: Calvin and Hobbes in Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_

 _ **August: An Arc Jinchuriki**_

 _ **September: From Slave To Sith**_

 _ **October: Star Wars: The Dragon Wars Version 2**_

 _ **November: Pokemon Red - Barriss' Redemption**_

 _ **December: To Be Renamed (Revenge of Maul?)**_

* * *

 _ ***I am accepting suggestions for the names of Calvin's mom and dad.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now is the time for Calvin and Hobbes to become the Jedi they were meant to be! And it starts with the beginning of a little thing called the Clone Wars. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, and please remember to leave a review at the end.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thinking_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 _ **Running Away - A Heart To Heart!**_

* * *

"Okay, are we ready?" Calvin asked.

It was now twelve thirty at night and all was quiet in the house as Calvin's Mom and Dad had finally gone to bed. Soon after that, he and Hobbes raided the kitchen for enough food to last them at least a week before they were forced to either hunt or forage for their own food. Calvin would have taken some money too, but he knew that his parents kept their debit cards and cash very close to their persons. Especially at night after the first and only time their house was ever broken into.

A decision that really helped them from then on to protect money and personal information, but a totally bad move for Calvin's little escape plan. So, he had no choice but to take his entire savings. But since Calvin has only ever been paid five dollars every month, it didn't add up to much. Ever since he was ten, he's put aside five dollars to save up for something grand, but he's only ever managed to save up a total of two hundred and forty dollars in total.

Yeah, his parents are real cheapskates.

Hobbes slung his satchel over his shoulder and picked up Calvin's suitcase. The tiger nodded and began to quietly walk out the back door of the house while Calvin kept a lookout for anyone who might be watching. Once Hobbes was a good distance away from the house, the blonde boy slowly closed the door after locking it from the inside and ran like the wind.

He met up with Hobbes about halfway through the path to the woods and ran further in with him until they came across a small stream where they could rest a moment.

"Okay, I think we're far enough away, for now. Let's rest a bit." Calvin said.

He groaned tiredly as he slumped against a nearby tree. Since his parents had him on a strict curfew, he's never been up this late and is almost dead tired because of how his body's internal clock has been wired.

"Boy, I never thought that the rest of my life would be spent on the lam." he mumbled.

"Speaking of Lamb, what kind of food did you bring?" Hobbes asked as he rummaged through their rations.

"How can you possibly think of eating? I'm so worried about the future, I feel sick." Calvin asked.

Hobbes looked up from the food pouch, holding a bottle of water.

"Really? Can I have your share of the rations too, then?"

Calvin just facepalmed and slumped further against the tree, not at all happy with how things turned out. If only his parents could have accepted him for who he is instead of trying to change him into what they wanted him to be. Then maybe this whole situation could have been avoided. But instead they chose to hold on to the ideals that children are meant to be molded to the parent's vision and ideals.

In his honest opinion, it's not their age that's changed since they became adults. It's THEM.

"Hobbes, I want you to be honest with me here. Do you honestly think that it's my fault that Mom and Dad wanted me gone? Was I so bad that they decided to just up and ship me off to boot camp just to get rid of me?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes didn't even need to think about his answer here.

"Well, let's list your bad qualities first. You're stubborn, highly irritable, you tend to do stupid things for no real reason other than just because you can, you have no social skills due to your childhood and not having many friends your age, and you spend much of your time talking to me: a tiger who most people see as a stuffed animal. So, in your parents' eyes, you were so far gone that they had no choice but to send you to boot camp." Hobbes said.

Calvin huffed and crossed his arms. He knows that his best friend is right about all that stuff, but did he have to be so insulting about it? Or was he just being truthful? Hobbes is so sarcastic sometimes that it's hard to tell being truthful from being sarcastic.

"But your good qualities include that you're determined, you never give up on those you care about," Hobbes began to list.

Calvin could relate to that last one. When all of his relatives had given up on Granddad after his car accident, Calvin didn't abandon him. He never gave up on the old timer, trying to give him the strength to keep on fighting. And the old man did until his last breath.

"You have one of the greatest imaginations that's ever existed, you have such great ideas, even if some of them are not so great, but most of all…"

"Most of all?" Calvin asked.

"Most of all, you have a great, big heart! You care deeply for those you love and are willing to go the extra mile for them! And that's what makes your parents so wrong for trying to do what they planned to you!" Hobbes finished with a smile.

Calvin couldn't help the small tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes. Hobbes certainly has such a way with words. Scooting over from his seat at the tree, Calvin wrapped his arms around Hobbes in a hug which the tiger gladly returned.

"I'm so glad to have a friend like you, Hobbes." Calvin said.

"And you always will!" Hobbes assured.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Before I end the chapter, I just want to give thanks to God above for giving me the words I needed to write this story for all of you Star Wars and Calvin and Hobbes fans out there! It is through his help and the help of all of you readers and fellow authors out there that I have become the writer I am today! So, I also would like to thank all of you! Now, if you don't mind, I have a few questions for all of you before I go. Ahem…!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What color should Calvin's Lightsaber blade be? Should it be blue, the color of the Jedi Guardian? Or should it be green, the color of the Jedi Consular? Or should it be some other color?**_

 _ **2.) Which Jedi do you want Calvin to be assigned to when he becomes a Padawan?**_

 _ **3.) What sort of punishment should I give to Calvin's Mom and Dad later in the story? Or do you want me to have them have a change of heart?**_

 _ **4.) Should Hobbes use a Lightsaber, two Lightsabers, a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, or should he adapt Lightsaber technology into a pair of clawed gauntlets?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just felt as though Calvin's parents needed a little screen time to show a few things pertaining to them. Mainly to their thoughts regarding the argument with Calvin. I understand that you guys are waiting for the ball to really get rolling on this story, but this is important for the development of the story. Anyway, let's get a move on, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Calvin and Hobbes, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thinking_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 _ **Shelter and Thoughts of Parents!**_

* * *

The sun began to rise over the horizon, and we see that Calvin and his trusty tiger, Hobbes, are still walking through the woods. But now they're in an even denser part of the woods that they've never explored before. The visible bags under their eyes showed that they've been traveling through the night in order to get a good distance away from the place that had pretty much been hell on Earth for them.

"Well, I think we're far enough away that they won't be able to find us right off the bat. Let's find a place to rest and keep moving later on." Calvin said.

Sighing in relief, Hobbes began to put his amazing feline senses to good use to find good shelter for the two of them.

"I thought you'd never say that!" groaned Hobbes.

With his superior sight and sense of smell, Hobbes started searching for a suitable shelter for himself and Calvin to hunker down in. He knew that to avoid the likes of the police and Calvin's parents, they'd need to rest for at least a few hours and then get back on the move in order to avoid the search parties that will no doubt be sent out once those two find out that Calvin is missing.

But Hobbes was also no idiot. He knew there was another reason for Calvin wanting to leave and start life all over. Midway through middle school, Calvin began to develop romantic feelings for his self-proclaimed arch enemy. That's right. Calvin was in love with Susie Derkins. At first, Calvin tried to ignore these feelings, thinking they were just a simple crush that would go away with time like crushes always do.

But as time progressed, he, meaning Calvin, began to feel these feelings of allure growing stronger and stronger for the brown haired dame, as Calvin put it. Prom was coming up soon this very same year and Calvin had been planning to ask Susie to the dance. However, the poor blonde lad would end up heartbroken as he witnessed the sight of something most tragic.

Susie was making out in the hall with the school bully and gangster, Moe. Calvin didn't even bother sticking around to see if they were really together or not. He just dropped the flowers and chocolates he'd been planning on giving to Susie, and ran off for class with tears of pain and outrage in his eyes. Needless to say, when Hobbes found out about what happened, he couldn't exactly say that he understood how Calvin felt. He's never had a girlfriend or mate of his own before, but he does know that seeing the that the love of your life has found another before you even got a chance to express your love hurt like shards of glass stabbing into your heart.

The many romantic soap operas Hobbes has watched can attest to that.

Finally, after a bit of hard searching, Hobbes noticed something in the distance. It was a cave that seemed deep enough to hide in while also being uninhabited if what Hobbes' nose was telling him was accurate.

"Over there! That cave! We can rest there before setting off again!" he reported, pointing to the cave.

"Good job, buddy!" Calvin said.

They quickly ran to the cave and began to fiddle around with the stuff in their duffle bags. They needed to set up a temporary camp in order to rest up for the remainder of their journey. And a real trip this journey is sure to be. Both for this world and for the one they're going to no doubt be visiting.

"This oughta do for a little piece of mind. We'll rest here for four hours, then we're back on the road." Calvin said as he opened up his suitcase. "Let's see what we got for supplies. Tuna, comic books, candy bars, canned ravioli, matches, cooking fuel, a compass, more tuna, bread, sleeping bags, lots more nonperishable foods, and last but not least, more tuna. Yup, I'd say we're set for a little bit."

But as Calvin and his trusty tiger were unloading their supplies, Calvin noticed something out of place among all of the survival gear. A small device with a light bulb attached to the top.

"What's this?" Calvin asked.

"A nightlight. I thought it would be scary sleeping out on the road like we're going to be doing, so I brought it along." Hobbes replied, taking the device from Calvin.

"Boy, Hobbes, you thought of everything!" Calvin exclaimed with a grin.

"Now, we just need to find an outlet to plug it in." Hobbes said to himself as he searched the cave. "There should be one in here somewhere."

...Yeah, on second thought, you might want to rethink your idea of Hobbes being able to think everything through.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile…***_

* * *

"Honey, have you seen Calvin anywhere? I don't think I saw him wake up today." Calvin's Dad asked.

"I haven't seen him." Calvin's Mom replied, looking up from the eggs she was making. "Maybe he decided to get an early start on his morning workout and is out jogging."

Calvin's Dad shrugged in response as he unfolded the morning newspaper. It wouldn't be the first time his son has done something like this. After all, it is a Saturday, so there's no school to hinder him from getting a headstart on his workout. And he could take longer to do his usual workout.

After all, it's like he always says, getting up early builds character.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about Calvin. He's fourteen, and he knows not to go too far. Besides, he'll come home when he gets hungry enough." Calvin's Dad said offhandedly.

On the outside he may seem calm and serene, but on the inside it's a whole other story. Calvin's Dad has been thinking about what he and his wife said to Calvin yesterday when they had that argument, and he was beginning to wonder if he was wrong to say those things to his only son. Even going so far as to threaten him with being sent to boot camp. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he wanted to make sure his son had a real chance of making it far in life.

Unlike Calvin, he didn't have as many chances to make a living through things like sports or even fighting. Growing up, Calvin's Dad preferred to use his mind as opposed to his muscles to get to higher places in the metaphorical pecking order. But Calvin had plenty of chances to use his athleticism to become a great man later on in life. That's why they signed him up for things like soccer, football, baseball and hockey. But when Calvin came home with cuts all over him that clearly came from a knife, it only made sense that they grant his request to sign him up for fencing, boxing, karate, and judo so he could defend himself.

But then, the argument happened. Calvin's Dad's eyes shifted to show that he felt as awful as the next dad would if they said the horrible things he did.

' _Why did I ever think to say those terrible things to my own son? I didn't mean to, but… I was just so… so angry! I've never been that angry with him before. Even when he did something remarkably stupid like causing the car to back out of the driveway and into a ditch. But when he says he doesn't want to follow our paths in life like we wanted him to, I blow my top and threaten him with boot camp of all things! I tried to restore the bond Calvin and I once had, but all I've done is make the rift between us deeper than before.'_

"Something on your mind?" Calvin's Mom asked.

Calvin's Dad hummed and nodded as he looked at her, seeing an equally guilty look on her face. No doubt she was also thinking about the argument they had with their only son and how they messed up big time.

"Mm, I'm just thinking about Calvin." he admitted. "It's funny. When I heard that we were having a son, I was looking forward to being there for him. To teach him the ways of the world and maybe teach him a few tricks of the trade, and yet I go and say a bunch of stupid things that make him resent me even more than he used to. Something that my father never did to me or my brother, Max."

Calvin's parents looked to the screen as Calvin's Dad spoke once again.

"I don't think I'd have been in such a rush to become a dad if I'd known the whole thing was going to be ad-libbed." he said as if speaking to the audience.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all I got for this chapter. Before anything else, I'd like to thank God above for all he's given us, and for helping me to become the writer I am today. Now, without further ado, here are the all important questions. Ahem!**_

 _ **1.) Should I give Calvin Ben Solo's Lightsaber, or Kylo Ren's Lightsaber? (Depending on which one wins will decide on what color his blade will be.)**_

 _ **2.) Which Jedi Knight/Master should I assign Calvin to when he becomes a Padawan?**_

 _ **3.) What kind of Lightsaber should I give to Hobbes, and what should the color of the blade be?**_

 _ **4.) Should I have Calvin's world be in the same universe as Star Wars, or Parallel to it?**_

 _ **Please feel free to answer any of these questions that you can, and don't forget to leave a review for the chapter if you haven't already. Thank you guys so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***You guys know the drill already. I don't own Calvin and Hobbes or Star Wars: The Clone Wars.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thinking_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 _ **Training With Qui-Gon Jinn!**_

* * *

"Hobbes?"

"Yes, Calvin?"

"We were in a cave before, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we both fell asleep after having something to eat, right?"

"What about it?"

"I just have to know… **WHERE IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF HADES ARE WE NOW?!"**

"I'm right here! You don't need to yell!" Hobbes said, scolding his friend.

But Calvin had a right to be all yelly and screamy. Soon after falling asleep, Calvin and Hobbes both found themselves in some weird place that was mostly obscured by a dense fog. The only visible land masses being where they were standing, and a few croppings of rocks jutting out from the fog. Neither of them knew exactly how they got to this strange place, but boy did it seem very strange to them.

They could feel this… almost alien energy flowing through this area. It felt as if it were alive. Willing to aid those who called upon its power. But in all his time of reading comic books and watching cartoons, Calvin's never seen or even heard of any kind of energy that reacts even remotely close to how this one does. The only energy that even comes close to what this stuff does is Chakra from that Naruto anime Calvin saw once, and even THAT STUFF doesn't have this feeling of being alive.

"Sorry. But I seriously need to know where we are." Calvin said, apologizing to Hobbes.

"You're asking the wrong tiger." Hobbes replied, scratching his head in thought. "I've never read about any places in the U.S. that come even remotely close to looking like this. All I know is that there's fog and rocks as far as the eye can see."

"Right… so how do we get out of here?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes looked on ahead, not really understanding why he was doing so. But he did know one thing. They needed to keep moving regardless of their sudden arrival in… wherever it is they are.

"I guess all we can do is start walking."

"Come on! I'm serious! We're stuck in a fog in the middle of-"

Calvin was cut off from his little tangent when he and Hobbes noticed that the fog was beginning to lift around themselves. It seemed to move as it revealed a stone path that the two of them could follow easily. But it still freaked them out with how quickly and seemingly suddenly it happened.

"...Oh…" said Calvin as he and Hobbes started down the path. "If sending us to weirdsville is anyone's idea of a joke, I am SO not laughing!"

"Hey, nobody sent us here! We're the ones who sent ourselves here by falling asleep in a magic cave!" Hobbes exclaimed.

"Well, who booby traps a cave?!" Calvin demanded.

But as Hobbes looked around, he began to develop a new theory about this place. One that could explain why they were here in the first place.

"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe this is the way home for aliens. Maybe this is where some of them are from." Hobbes suggested.

"Definitely creepy enough." Calvin said in agreement.

And he's not about to rule out aliens. After seeing that one martian on the planet Mars when he was only six AND selling the Earth to a pair of aliens who wanted to conquer the planet, he wasn't ruling anything out just yet!

The two passed through an archway and gasped in surprise as the scenery around them changed ever so drastically.

"NOW where are we?!" Hobbes gasped.

It looked like they were in some kind of ruins. They were very modern in design, and yet the whole place was clearly ancient. The two of them continued walking, taking in the sights and seeing the ruined buildings, vehicles, and even the ancient bones of dead humans and animals. A sight that made them feel somewhat queasy.

"I think we just stumbled upon the lost city of Atlantis." Calvin quipped.

 _"You're close, but no cigar, young one. Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the ocean."_ said the voice of a grown man.

A voice that neither Calvin or Hobbes recognized.

They quickly turned around to look for the source of the voice and noticed a flight of stairs going up to a kind of meditation pedestal. And kneeling at the top of that pedestal was a man who Calvin doesn't recognize. Then again, he's never really been one to try and remember the faces of most grown-ups he's met. All they've ever done so far is give him grief and pour on more and more stress and hurt than he's comfortable with sharing.

Yeah, he's talking about YOU, Rosalin. You ain't off the hook ya sadistic babysitter!

Anyway, this man appears to be in his late thirties, early forties, with deep wrinkles in his forehead, the edges of his eyes, and mouth. He has long brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore robes that looked kind of like a combination of a Xiaolin Monk's Gi, and a Samurai's robes, along with a brown utility belt, and brown combat boots that had his pant legs tucked into them. These were tan in color, and he wore a dark brown hooded cloak over his clothes. Resting on his lap was a strange cylindrical object that was silver in color with some black at the top, and on the sides with a red button near the top. It had a rather basic design that's not really worth explaining.

The man opened his eyes as his meditation came to a halt. He looked up slightly and saw Calvin and his faithful tiger, Hobbes, standing at the base of the stairs looking up at him.

 _"I wondered when you two would come here."_ he said.

Calvin's eyes widened in surprise. As did Hobbes'. This man was waiting for them? Why? And for how long?

"Who are you, sir? And why were you waiting for us?" Calvin asked.

"And while we're on the subject, where exactly are we?" Hobbes added.

The man picked up the cylindrical object in his lap and stood up as he began to traverse down the stairs to the two visitors he had. His expression was currently unreadable, but Calvin didn't let his guard down. He quickly got into a defensive stance in case the man tried to attack them. Yet for some reason, he could tell the man wouldn't. So he relaxed his guard, but didn't drop it.

 _"To answer your questions, though not in that order, where we are currently is known as Earth Prime. Many eons ago, before there was man, before there was thought, there was this place. One Earth with a single history. But with the coming of sentient life came the concept of free will, and with it came chaos. With each new choice we make, we literally create a world. One Earth where we made the choice, and another where we didn't. That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of life forms, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar you could spend a lifetime trying to find any significant difference. Others so radically different, they defy comprehension."_ the man explained.

"And all of the Earths start out here?" Hobbes asked.

"Every Earth, every version of reality, balances precariously on this one, singular Earth. It seems so different from the one you're used to. I can't imagine what series of choices led to this Earth hurdling out of its orbit. But I do know this. To prevent such a thing from occurring again, there was something made to stop it. The Force."

The man clipped the cylindrical object he had onto his belt and walked forward.

 _"That is where I come in. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I am a Jedi Master who died and has become one with the Living Force."_

"Wait a minute." Calvin said suddenly. "So, if you are one of these 'Jedi' like you said, and you died, and you are one with the 'Force', then… Does that make you a ghost?"

 _"Theoretically."_ Qui-Gon replied.

Hearing this, Calvin and his feline friend slowly looked at each other, then back to Qui-Gon, and then they looked back to each other and did the most appropriate thing one would do in this situation.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

They started screaming like a couple of little girls all the while running around like chickens with their heads cut off. But Qui-Gon didn't seem to mind. He just waved their behavior off and gave a lopsided grin.

 _"Saw that coming."_ he quipped.

The two kept screaming and running around with their eyes bugging out of their sockets and acting like a couple of headless chickens while Qui-Gon waited patiently for them to finish. But he would have to stop them soon if they were going to get any work done.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Calvin and Hobbes continued to scream.

"For Heaven's sake, boys! Take a breath before you two pass out on the floor!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Would you look at that? Qui-Gon Jinn is now in the mix! You can see where Calvin and Hobbes will get their own prowess in the Force. They're learning from the one and only Maverick Jedi Master. I hope you guys liked this chapter, but now, here are a few questions I'd like to ask you guys.**_

 _ **1.) Should Calvin construct Ben Solo's Lightsaber, or should he construct Kylo Ren's Lightsaber? (I'm still on the fence about that.)**_

 _ **2.) When it occurs, should Calvin and Hobbes take part in Anakin and Ahsoka's mission to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son?**_

 _ **3.) Should Calvin lose a limb against Dooku?**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm glad to see that this story is doing as well as it is. I tell you all right now, it ain't easy for me to come up with these chapters, as proven by how pathetically short they are. But I hope to rectify that as the story goes on and we really get into the Clone Wars. But for now, without further ado, here we go!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Calvin & Hobbes, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghosts Talking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 ** _Jedi Wisdom (...Yeah, I'm not good with titles.)_**

* * *

It took some time, but Qui-Gon was finally able to calm his two young charges down. Honestly, he never had these kind of problems when Obi-Wan was his Padawan, but then again, the lad was a stickler for the Jedi Code like almost every other Jedi in the order. But since neither Calvin nor Hobbes have ever been part of the Jedi order, they're more Mavericks like him. Training these two was gonna be fun!

"Okay, now that we got that out of our systems, what exactly are we going to be training in?" Hobbes asked.

 _"I will be teaching you both everything I know. From utilizing the Force, to Lightsabers combat, to the philosophy of the Jedi order. And we shall start with the code of the Jedi order."_

Qui-Gon began to pace back and forth as he recited the code that he was taught so long ago, but often went against.

 _"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."_ Qui-Gon recited. _"This is the Jedi Code. It is a set of basic guidelines that are set in place to prevent Jedi from losing their way and falling to the Dark Side of the Force. But that does not mean that the code is the end of it. In the end, a Jedi must follow the will of the Force in order to fill their role as a galactic peacekeeper."_

"But Master Jinn," said Calvin, trying to be respectful. This was difficult due to his own nature. "How can the Jedi be peacekeepers if they all use these Lightsabers which are clearly very powerful weapons?"

 _"Please, Calvin, there's no need for formalities. Truth be told, I always hated them in life, and I still do now, so just call me Qui-Gon. As for why we use Lightsabers? Well, a Jedi does not actively seek battle, and will only draw their Lightsaber should a confrontation occur that can not be resolved through peaceful negotiations. The Lightsaber itself is a weapon created by the early Jedi to help defeat their darker enemies known as the Sith. These warriors were commonly referred to as Dark Jedi, as while a Jedi calls upon and draws power from the Light Side of the Force, a Sith uses dangerous techniques that are fueled by the Dark Side of the Force. The Jedi fought a long and grueling war with the Sith, but we succeeded in defeating them and drove them into unknown space. But in our own arrogance, we began to think the Sith were extinct and grew complacent in our training and combat methods, while the Sith remained in hiding and grew stronger than ever, staying true to their Rule of Two. But that is neither here nor there."_

He looked to another part of the path and gestured to a patch of glowing lights of all different colors. Although they were mostly shades of blue and green, there were also colors like orange, red, purple, pink, white, yellow, and even a few that were more of a bronze color.

 _"Now is the time for you both to begin the search for your crystals so we can build your Lightsabers. I have the parts to create the hilts themselves, but it is you who must harvest a crystal to power your sabers. Remember this, boys. The crystal is the heart of the blade. The blade is the heart of the Jedi. The Jedi is the heart of the Force. The crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one."_

"But how will we know what crystal to pick?" Hobbes asked.

 _"Only you can know which crystal is yours."_ Qui-Gon replied simply.

Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other, both silently sharing their concerns for what may or may not happen when choosing their crystals. The chances of them surviving something like this could be very low, so they'll need to tread extra carefully through this particular test.

Steeling their resolve, the blonde boy and his tiger began to make their way to the crystal patch, ready find and harvest their crystals and build their Lightsabers. Being a part of the living Force now, Qui-Gon was able to sense the concerns of the two initiates and gave them a little last minute advice.

 _"Control your fears, boys. Trust in the Force."_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Like I said, these chapters ain't so easy to create. I apologize that this one is shorter than the others, but I want you to know that I at least tried to make it good by adding a little Jedi history lesson. Now, for the questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What kind of visions/tests should Calvin and Hobbes have to pass in order to find their crystals?**_

 _ **2.) Should I make Hobbes a Padawan, or have him knighted soon after passing his test? (Like Kanan in Rebels.)**_

 _ **3.) Should Calvin construct Ben Solo's Lightsaber, or should he construct Kylo Ren's Lightsaber? (Just a few more opinions should help me decide.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***You guys know how it works. The rights to Calvin & Hobbes and Star Wars: The Clone Wars don't belong to me.***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speaking**

* * *

 _ **A Tiger's Trial of Courage - Glimpse at the Future!**_

* * *

As our heroes entered the field of crystals, they both started to ponder Qui-Gon's words about how they would find their crystals. He said that only they will know which crystal is theirs. But what did he mean by that? How would they know which crystal is theirs when…

 **"THERE'S LIKE A BAZILLION CRYSTALS IN THIS PLACE!"** yelled Calvin. **"HOW IN THE NINE LEVELS OF H, E, DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND OUR CRYSTALS IN THIS MESS?!"**

...Yeah, that.

And honestly, I don't blame Calvin for his little outburst here, because there really are a lot of crystals here, and nobody really can tell each crystal apart from the other. And since the blonde and his feline friend aren't used to calling upon the Force for guidance, they have no way of searching them out through their Force Signatures.

Hobbes simply scratched his chin in thought as he tried to come up with a solution. He knows that finding their own crystals in this mess and knowing they're the right ones for them would be like finding a needle in a haystack, but there has to be a way to do so. It's not impossible. And Qui-Gon told them to trust in the Force…

Wait a minute… trust in the Force…?

"What if we took a moment to meditate and ask the Force to help us find our crystals?" Hobbes suggested.

"Elaborate, please." Calvin requested.

"Think about it, Calvin. We're literally in a living well of energy that reacts to those who can use it, and Qui-Gon told us that we needed to trust in the Force in order to find out crystals. Maybe if we were to meditate, and put our trust in the Force, it will guide us to the crystals that are right for us!" Hobbes explained.

Calvin opened his mouth to say something negative about that idea, but found himself unable to form the words. That idea seemed just crazy enough to work! And honestly, what other choice do they have?

Besides, meditation is a part of his usual thing when doing karate, judo, and taekwondo. So why shouldn't it work here?

"Alright. Let's try."

Nodding in agreement, Hobbes and Calvin knelt down to the ground on their knees and closed their eyes as they began to meditate. It was much harder for Calvin, due to his near constantly active mind, but eventually he felt a calming sense of light surrounding him like a warm blanket in the cold winter months. Perhaps this is what the Light Side of the Force is supposed to be like?

Eventually, however, Hobbes felt something change in the area. He opened his eyes and looked up to see an open door with light billowing out of it.

"Calvin, look! There's a door over there!" exclaimed Hobbes.

"What, where? I don't see anything." Calvin said.

Hobbes wondered why Calvin couldn't see the door when it was clearly right there, but took a second to think about it. Perhaps this was the way for him to find his own crystal.

"Qui-Gon said that only we could know which crystal is ours. Maybe this is a way for me to find mine."

Hobbes stood up and started walking towards the door, ready to face whatever trial may lay ahead within it. He didn't even hesitate. He's the top predator around these parts, and by gosh and golly, he's gonna prove it!

"Be careful!" Calvin called after Hobbes.

"Don't worry! I got my recklessness from you, remember?" Hobbes said as a joke.

But Calvin was unamused. Here he is trying to look out for Hobbes, and the big furball treats it like some kind of joke? What the heck, man?! He had no time to berate Hobbes for this, however, as the tiger disappeared as he went through this door of light. And that set off several alarm bells in Calvin's head.

"Hobbes?" called Calvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hobbes, he now seemed to be in what looked like the training room in a dojo of some kind. He stopped when he came across a human wearing strange gold and white clothes like those of a ninja, and helmet/mask that was of the same color scheme. Resting in front of the man's folded knees was a weapon that looked like the center parts of a Bo-Staff, only folded in half due to a special hinge joint.

"I wondered when you would come here." said the masked man, his voice sounding slightly distorted due to the mask.

"Some kind of guardian…!" gasped Hobbes.

He quickly collected himself and decided to try and solve this diplomatically rather than go in guns a-blazin'.

"I've come seeking my crystal. How do I find it amongst all of the crystals growing in this world?" Hobbes asked.

In response, the masked man picked up his weapon and stood up. He spoke up in a voice that seemed almost condescending. Like he was just talking down on the tiger.

"Try to learn the ways of the Force, and you will fail. Your freedom will be lost. You will die. Your human will become a servant of evil."

"What're you talking about?!" growled Hobbes.

The man in the strange mask walked a little closer to Hobbes as he spoke again.

"The Dark Side. It pulls at him. It calls to him. Eventually, he will be consumed by it."

With a flick of his wrist, the man unfolded his weapon and ignited two yellow blades. One emitting from each end of the hilt. Thinking fast, Hobbes quickly grabbed an intricate looking silver hilt from the wall and ignited it. Like the enemy's weapon, this one was a Lightsaber that had twin blades. One blade coming out of each side of the weapon. But the one Hobbes is using has blue blades.

The man in the mask tried to intimidate the tiger, even as Hobbes released short roars and threatening growls at him. Whoever this man in the mask must be, he seems to be utterly fearless.

"Stand aside! The boy must be eliminated before he embraces the darkness!" he demanded.

Hobbes simply twirled his weapon and took up a defensive stance in response, ears flat against his head in his own primal fury.

"I won't let that happen!" Hobbes growled.

The mystery man also twirled his weapon. For a moment, it was a stare-down between two warriors who were willing to fight to the death for what they believed in. One to destroy a potential Dark Side user, the other to defend his friend to his last breath. Finally, after what felt like hours, the fight began.

Hobbes roared like the tiger he is and pounced at his enemy with the blades of his weapon spinning like a helicopter's propeller, landing the first strike against his enemy's yellow blade. But as his technique was not as refined as the enemy, he was focusing more of singular, powerful strikes to try and knock the masked man's weapon out of his hands. But his grip held like an iron vice. And he too struck back using faster and more fluid movements to try and throw Hobbes off his game.

But being a feline, Hobbes is more agile than most other species out there in the galaxy. Save for the Cathars. He was able to quickly dodge and block all of the masked warrior's attacks before launching a counter attack of his own, using a combination of his photographic memory and being a visual learner to use similar attack patterns to what his foe used before. But this masked foe was cunning. He deactivated the bottom blade of his weapon and started parrying Hobbes' strikes like he was using a sword against a staff weapon. Both of them were holding their own quite well.

The two clashed once more and found themselves in a blade lock, both trying to overpower the other. Despite being the largest species of big cat on planet Earth, Hobbes just couldn't overpower this supposedly physically weaker foe.

"Is this the limit of your knowledge?" the masked man asked.

"I'll learn plenty when my lessons with Qui-Gon begin!" Hobbes declared.

The masked man pondered these words for a bit. He could sense something within Hobbes, but he had to make sure the tiger's resolve was true, and that he could truly pass this test.

"I think not!"

With a swing of his blade, the masked adversary broke the blade lock and parried a few more strikes before using the Force to push Hobbes back near a wall where several different Lightsabers were held on racks of some kind. Looking at his weapon and thinking fast, Hobbes threw the Double-Bladed Lightsaber towards his enemy, making it fly through the air like a Beyblade made of blue plasma. But alas, this method did not work.

The man in the mask simply batted the weapon aside using one of his blades, deactivating it and sending it clattering to the ground. Hobbes' eyes widened in shock. He was sure this would have worked, as it worked against Calvin every time they played one of his fighting games back home. Clearly, this guy's more skilled than Hobbes. As he seemed to be being backed up further into a corner, Hobbes desperately reached out towards the weapon racks and grabbed two more weapons. This time, both Double-Bladed Lightsabers of different colors. In his right hand, he held a Double-Bladed Lightsaber with green blades, and in his left was one with red blades.

"You will never be strong enough to protect your friend. And you will perish for your failure." taunted the man.

Suddenly, out of thin air, two more men wearing the same armor and masks appeared with similar weapons to Hobbes' true enemy. All three of them readied their weapons as Hobbes roared once again and charged at them. Spinning both weapons in his hands with the skill of a Xiaolin Monk, Hobbes managed to force all of his enemies on the defensive as he alternated between swift strikes and powerful blows. But these guys were far more skilled than Hobbes thought, and they seemed to be growing even stronger as the fight wore on.

Hobbes blocked a strike from one enemy, and then batted away another, but the main masked warrior got him in the chest with twin flying kicks. Hobbes was sent stumbling into the wall behind him and slid down so he was now sitting on the ground. Hobbes panted hard as he tried to get his second wind. Ever since he and Calvin stopped having time to do dangerous stunts like riding the wagon off a cliff, he's found that his stamina has diminished to almost nothing! All the while, Calvin kept building strength and stamina through his constant physical exercise.

Granted, most of it was forced, but his point still stands!

"Even now, a servant of the Dark Side comes for your friend! You cannot fight forever!" the man in the mask exclaimed.

And Hobbes understood only one thing.

"...You're right…" Hobbes admitted.

He extinguished both of his weapons and dropped them to the ground. All of the fight he once had in him was now nothing. His reserves were gone, and so was his will to fight on any longer.

"I can't keep trying to fight Calvin's battles for him. Not even those he wages against himself. All I can do is what I've done… Be the friend and brother he needs right now."

The masked man walked forward and raised his blade above his head. Hobbes narrowed his eyes as he realized that this was the end, but he didn't fight it. He just lowered his head and closed his eyes, accepting his fate as he kneeled on his knees. The stranger lowered his blade and… brought it down over Hobbes like a king granting someone knighthood. First over Hobbes' right shoulder, then his left, and then over his head. But it was his words that really surprised him.

"By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, Hobbes the Tiger!" raising his blade, the man deactivated his weapon. "You may rise."

Hobbes looked up in confusion and slowly stood up as this man simply began to walk away. But still, Hobbes needed to know something.

"Wait! What does this mean?" Hobbes asked.

The man removed his helmet to reveal a humanoid with stud-like ears, gray skin and eyes, and a bald head. He was an alien, the tiger could definitely see that.

"It means that you are what I once was. A knight of the Jedi Order." he replied.

Hobbes was speechless. Utterly speechless. Even as he subconsciously reached out with the Force and brought his crystal to his palm. It was a naturally occurring orange crystal that radiated much power. The room began to shake as the door opened up again, still billowing with as much light as before.

"The temple is falling! Go! Your trial is complete!" the man ordered.

Hobbes didn't want to leave this warrior alone in a collapsing temple, but something told him that this fighter will be okay. So, with what little energy he had left, Hobbes ran like the wind out the door of light and back to where Calvin was, hopefully, waiting for him.

* * *

 _ ***Glimpse Into The Future…***_

* * *

"I wonder how many they'll send? We've got so much firepower, these walls are ray shielded!" gloated a Separatist General. We'll call him General Zorkhan. "It'll probably be, uh, fifty Jedi. Or maybe a hundred Jedi! They'll need at least that many! They'll never take this fort! THEY'LL NEED AN ARMY OF JEDI!"

 **"I have a visual!"** reported a Battle Droid looking through binoculars.

"Jedi?" Zorkhan asked.

 **"I think so."** the droid replied.

"How many, a thousand?"

 **"No."**

"Eighty?"

 **"No Sir?"**

"What? Fifty?"

 **"Less."**

"Forty? C'mon, how many?"

 **"Four."**

"WHAT?! Gimme those!" Zorkhan exclaimed.

He took the binoculars and looked out into the horizon. Sure enough, materializing in a dust cloud were four figured that clearly wore clothing similar to those of Jedi. He couldn't quite make out who these Jedi are, but he does know it's three humans riding the backs of large Deer/Horse hybrids with a large tiger running beside them.

Zorkhan lowered the binoculars with a look of disbelief, his eye twitching. Are these Republicans serious? Do they really think four Jedi, one of which is a stupid animal, can take this base with how much raw firepower they have?! His attention was suddenly caught from a low rumbling sound above him. Like that of a large ship coming in for a landing. Zorkhan looked up to investigate, and immediately regretted his choice.

There was a Venator class destroyer shuttle hovering over the base as Republican fighters piloted by Clone Troopers rained blue blaster bolts down on the Separatist! Zorkhan and the droid next to him took cover as explosions rocked the place, trying not to get caught in the crossfire. But that's when the Jedi made their move.

Within the smoke clouds, two blue plasma blades, two orange blades, and an unstable looking red blade cut down every Droid that tried to take them down. An intricate dance of blades that ended with the droids in pieces and four triumphant Jedi standing in heroic victory poses as the smoke cleared. It looks like Anakin and Obi-Wan have been joined by Calvin and Hobbes. Hobbes was wearing specially made armor fit for a tiger of his stature, while Calvin stood proud and tall with his newly built Dual Vented Lightsaber at the ready to strike down any enemy of the Republic he fights for.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Looks like this chapter came out a-okay, I suppose. Let me know in the reviews what you guys thought of the chapter. And I wanna give thanks to God for blessing me with the inspiration I needed for this chapter. But now, we come to a couple of questions. Please answer them to the best of your abilities. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) As you can see, in the future, Calvin possesses a red Lightsaber. What color would you like it to be before it turns red?**_

 _ **2.) The pairing for this story will be an eventual harem between Calvin and several Star Wars ladies. Who would you like Calvin to be paired with?**_

 _ **3.) Should Calvin lose an arm to Count Dooku by taking him on once Obi-Wan and Anakin lose their fights to him?**_

 _ **4.) Should I give Calvin an X-Wing Starfighter when he becomes a Jedi, or just stick with a standard Jedi Starfighter?**_

* * *

 _ **Again, I give thanks to God for blessing me with the words and wisdom needed to write this chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Before we get into the chapter, I just want to say thank you to God for blessing me with the words to get this chapter written. And I want to thank everyone who reviews these chapters, as your reviews are the lifeblood of the stories I write. Big shoutout to those who have stuck by me throughout the whole story so far, and reviewing each and every chapter!**_

 _ **DJ Rodriguez, bearfan23, legoryan4579, and every guest reviewer who has left a review for this story! Thank you all for your continued support!**_

 _ **Now, for the pairing. It is a harem story, and so far the only girls I've definitely decided on are Ahsoka Tano, and Aayla Secura. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Now, without further ado, here we go!**_

 _ ***Calvin & Hobbes and Star Wars: The Clone Wars don't belong to me, and they never will! ...Wishing that I DID own them certainly doesn't help me sleep at night.***_

* * *

 _ **Trial of Spirit - Calvin's Inner Darkness!**_

* * *

"He ditched me! I can't believe he just up and ditched me!" Calvin ranted at Hobbes' disappearance. "The next time I see that walking flea condo, it's not gonna be pretty!"

Calvin was definitely steaming mad at the fact that Hobbes seemingly up and ditched him in the middle of their trial. Still, he knows that Hobbes is right. They both need to take their individual trials alone if they're going to find their Lightsaber crystals and build their sabers. It won't be easy by any means, but it has to be done.

Sighing in irritation, Calvin knelt down in order to continue meditating after resolving to sawk Hobbes in the nose for ditching him later. Closing his eyes, the spiky haired blonde boy took a few calming breaths as he began to enter the same meditative trance that he always entered during his martial arts training. It was easy for him to enter this state, as he was used to meditating in order to keep himself calm during his lessons. He usually let out his pent up aggressions during his training in boxing and fencing. Something that happened quite often due to his life at home.

Anyway, as Calvin continued to calm his mind and his spirit, he began to feel the living Force swirling around him. It felt warm and inviting, yet strong and willing to discipline him if need be. Like a strict yet loving mother hugging her child. Something that Calvin knows his own mother never really was.

...Not since he was six, at least.

 _ **"** **Calvin…!"**_ called a distorted voice.

The blonde opened his eyes and glanced around as he searched for the source of the voice in question. He saw nothing but crystals, crystals, crystals, a shadowy apparition, and more crystals. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Wait, a shadowy apparition?!

Calvin bolted to his feet and immediately got into a boxing stance with his hands held in a fisticuffs pose, balled up into fists.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" demanded Calvin.

The apparition merely chuckled at the question, which he found absolutely ridiculous. He walked out of the shadows and Calvin couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was HIMSELF! Or at least, a darker mirror version of himself. This version of Calvin seemed to have much malice in his heart and was paler than Calvin. Almost pasty white in terms of skin color, and the colors of his hair were inverted to be black with a yellow stripe instead of the other way around. His eyes were completely red, the color of blood, and he was wearing a black and burgundy variant of Qui-Gon's clothes. Strapped to his hip was a Japanese Katana blade.

This dark Calvin narrowed his eyes as he seemed to send the real Calvin a mocking glare that said 'I am superior to you! Bow before my might!'. And you know what? He was right that he has great power.

"What kind of trickery is this?! Who are you?!" gasped Calvin.

 _ **"** **Don't be such a fool! I'm you!"**_ replied the dark Calvin.

"If you are me, then who am I?" Calvin asked, confused by the earlier statement.

Dark Calvin groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead at that question. Now he knows what Hobbes had to go through every single day when he was six. Such a lack of brain power.

 _ **"** **You're so stupid! You are you also."**_ Dark Calvin stated.

"Enough! You're clearly my mirror image, but your voice is tainted with evil and blatant disrespect! Who are you, and how have you come to be me?" Calvin demanded to know.

A demand that this darker Calvin seemed all too eager to answer.

 _ **"** **Oh, truth is I don't really have a name. But since we're on the subject, I think I'll go with Mad Calvin. As for who I am… I am the son of the Dark Side of the Force! It has looked deep within your soul and created me from your own burning hatred! I am your inner darkness, and I exist for one purpose! To destroy you!"**_

Mad Calvin leapt up into the air, sword drawn and raised over his head. He screamed in anger and power as he gravity aided in adding power to his sword strike. What he hadn't counted on was Calvin drawing a sword from out of a nearby rock and blocking his strike. The sword Calvin was using was still in pristine condition, as if time had not even touched the blade.

But Mad Calvin was relentless in his onslaught. He started out with strong downward slashes in an attempt to cut his good half in two right down the middle. But each time, the original Calvin dodged the attacks. Soon enough, Mad Calvin added more speed and power into his slashes, forcing Calvin to put more effort into dodging. Until finally, Mad Calvin managed to land a cut on the original's arm, drawing blood and making him cry out in pain.

Calvin jumped back and gritted his teeth as he glared at Mad Calvin, who simply smirked in response. He charged again and slashed Calvin across the back, drawing more blood and pissing the fourteen year old off even more.

 _ **"** **Hurts, doesn't it?"**_ Mad Calvin mocked.

"Not as much as THIS is going to hurt YOU!" Calvin replied.

He charged with his own sword raised, releasing a war cry of his own as he was ready to possibly murder his evil self. But is that really the answer here? As Calvin charged, he released a flurry of sword strikes that were fast and intricate. Far more so than those that Mad Calvin used. But even though his attacks were less basic than those of Mad Calvin, the dark Calvin clone was able to block every sword strike.

Until, finally, he ducked and Calvin managed to land a clean cut on his hair. Somehow, this caused his hair to flare out in a fashion that screamed insanity. The swordsmen roared loudly and began to fight more intensely.

Their blades collided many more times, leaving far more openings for either boy to get slashed or stabbed. Mad Calvin even bisected a tree after Calvin leapt to the side to dodge, showing just how powerful both warriors are. And as the fight wears on, we can see that Mad Calvin is even stronger than the original.

Both began to fight faster and harder than before, until they both passed each other in a leaping slash. As they landed on the ground, it seemed as though neither of them had gotten hit at first. Until Calvin glared at Mad Calvin and his hair flared out as well.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 _ **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

Both screamed at the top of their lungs as they began to fight with far more bloodlust than before. They rushed at each other and began trading blows once again, sparks flying as their blades clashed. Unlike before, however, the sparks were now landing in the few patches of wilting grass and on the many dead trees and other flammable substances, setting everything ablaze in a roaring inferno.

Calvin and Mad Calvin seemed ignorant to the fire their attacks were causing. A larger dead tree fell from out of the ground, uprooted by the sheer power of the two swordsmen fighting within this realm of the Living Force. And as the fight continued to go on, Calvin and Mad Calvin began using it as a sort of bridge or walkway as they pressed on their attacks.

Calvin got in his fair share of shallow cuts on his darker self, but they weren't deep enough to draw blood. However, Mad Calvin was landing more and more slashes and lacerations on Calvin. And the damage from these was greater, as more and more blood was spilled from the boy. Because these slashes were far deeper than Calvin's own. And this could mean only one thing.

Mad Calvin was steadily growing stronger as the battle wore on!

Soon enough, Calvin and Mad Calvin were standing apart from each other, glaring and being pressed on by the adrenaline rush of battle. Calvin's shirt and pants were littered with rips and tears from the slashes he endured and he was covered in blood. But Mad Calvin looked like he's taken the least amount of damage from the fight thus far.

The two stared each other down for what felt like an eternity to everyone else, but was in reality only ten seconds.

Until finally… they charged!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

They rushed at each other once again, yelling out war cries and bringing their swords down in downward slashes. The screen turned black as the blades made sounds and flashes of slashing and clashing… until a bright light illuminated everything. Calvin and Mad Calvin's blades clashed for what might have been the epic climax of this fight.

The power from the two attacks caused a great shockwave that tore apart the burning trees, uprooted grass and cracked the already damaged stone and steel walls surrounding them. Any and all surviving life forms were forced to brace themselves to prevent being blown away by the sheer might of the two warriors. Calvin and Mad Calvin were now locked in a blade clash and struggling to get the upper hand over each other.

But it looks like Mad Calvin is slowly gaining ground, as proven by the sound of metal straining against metal with their blades locked as they are. Calvin opened his eyes and caught sight of his own reflection in the reflective surface of his sword's blade…

And grew saddened.

' _What am I doing?'_ Calvin mentally asked himself.

The scene suddenly shifts to show a single tree being engulfed in a burning inferno. The tree within the flame represented Calvin, while the fire itself represented Mad Calvin, and how the sheer anger that Calvin was feeling was only adding onto the power that Mad Calvin already possesses. The camera zoomed in to show the burning spots of the tree that seemed barren of both inner wood and tree bark.

The inside grooves of the tree burned with the ever shifting reds, oranges, and yellows of the flames that threatened to consume the plant. However, the metaphor soon changed as a soothing music began to play while the burning tree was replaced by a calm waterfall pouring down into a reservoir of fresh water. The calming life giver that is the water itself was surrounded by plants and animals of all kind as it represented what a Jedi was truly supposed to do.

Protect all life in the galaxy. No matter how small.

Calvin closed his eyes as he seemed to understand this metaphor. He doesn't need to give in to his anger in order to be strong. Especially if he is to truly learn how to utilize Dark Side techniques. He must let his anger wash over him and flow away.

' _Like a river over stone…'_ Calvin thought to himself.

With a final push, he managed to break the blade lock with Mad Calvin and sent him back a ways. But the dark clone of Calvin seemed to notice that something was different. His goody two-shoes counterpart was no longer brimming with the anger that gave him strength.

 _ **"Huh? What the?"**_

Calvin kept his eyes closed as he placed his sword back into its scabbard and began to let go of his anger. His messed up hair fell from its once flared state, allowing Calvin to return it to its previously spiky state. He put his hands together like he was praying and the fires and damage to the environment just disappeared.

Was it all just an illusion?

 _ **"What the heck is going on?"**_ Mad Calvin demanded.

"You have lost. The battle is over." Calvin said simply.

 _ **"What?!"**_

"You are my inner demon. You have been born from the hatred within me. But now, that hatred is no more. Thus… you do not exist." Calvin said.

But this didn't sit well with Mad Calvin. Not at all.

 _ **"FOOLISH BOY! I am real! Now, feel the reality of my cold, hard steel!"**_ yelled Mad Calvin.

He then unleashed a battle cry that was both deafening and animalistic while Calvin merely stood calm and composed. The scene alternated between the two at least four times before it looked like Mad Calvin had closed the distance between the two.

But just as it seemed like the dark clone of Calvin had this fight all wrapped up, something began to happen to Mad Calvin. He was now behind Calvin as the lad stood still, only now he was semi-transparent. Mad Calvin screamed in agony and outrage as he could feel himself being destroyed or imprisoned deep within Calvin's subconscious. And with a flex of his muscles, Calvin reduced Mad Calvin to nothing more than dark vapor as he was imprisoned, hopefully, for good.

He stood straight again as the sound of chirping birds and squirrels gathering food could now be heard. Calvin looked towards the tainted darkness that hid within the gentle darkness, and scowled at evil entities that lay hidden within it. He knows what they are thinking, and is in no mood to put up with any of it. He will not become Sith like those entities want him to be, because he will bring forth balance that shall be forever maintained.

"I know you're watching." Calvin said. "These tricks of yours are beginning to annoy me."

And with that, Calvin began walking down the path in order to find out where Hobbes had gone. He could sense power and saw a glowing blue light, causing him to look down in surprise. The crystal he had gotten from his grandpa was glowing! He had his Lightsaber Crystal all along! Calvin smiled as a single tear ran down his face. Looks like his granddad is looking out for him, even in death. This made Calvin feel even better about his defeating his darker self, for he not only passed a trial of his own...

He has conquered his inner demon.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, that chapter's finished. I hope you guys liked it, because there's more to come. But that will have to wait. Next comes my own preparation for focusing on another story of mine that I'm going to focus on for the month of August. An Arc Jinchuriki. If you haven't checked that story out yet, then please do so. I think you guys might like it. It's a good fic. But now, here are some questions I'd like you to answer to the best of your abilities. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Who should Calvin have as a master when he becomes a Padawan?**_

 _ **2.) Should Calvin have an X-Wing Starfighter, or a standard Eta-2 Actis class Interceptor for his personal ship?**_

 _ **3.) Who else would you like Calvin to be paired with in this story? (No Yaoi pairings, and Padme is strictly off limits.)**_

 _ **4.) Should Calvin join Ahsoka on her first mission to Christophsis?**_

* * *

 _ **Again, thank you all so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, here we go everyone! Last chapter of this story before the transition to An Arc Jinchuriki! Know that like with this story, I'll be working on that one for the full month of August. This will give me ample time to work on each chapter, and I'm certain that it'll help each one come out perfectly. For now, though, I'd first like to give a few replies to those of you who reviewed.**_

* * *

 _ **DJ Rodriguez:**_ _YES! FINALLY, SOMEONE ELSE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY PLIGHT! Honestly, I don't understand what it is with all those Yaoi fanboys out there, but it's just toxic sludge waiting to pollute your mind! Very displeasing to my eyeballs! And thanks for answering my questions. You always have the best answers for them._

 _ **tpowe15:**_ _I'll certainly try to find a way to get Calvin together with those two._

 _ **legoryan4579:**_ _Your wish is my writing! (Hah! Ed, Edd n' Eddy reference!)_

* * *

 _ **Before we get started on the chapter, I want to give thanks to God for giving me the words I needed to write this chapter and have it updated as soon as I did. Now, without further ado, let's do this thing!**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own Calvin & Hobbes, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thinking_

 _" May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 _ **Building Lightsabers!**_

* * *

As Calvin and Hobbes took their trials to find their Lightsaber crystals, Qui-Gon was doing a little meditating of his own. Namely to check up on a few things within the will of the Force. It seems like there's more to the appearance of his two newest apprentices than he could have thought. And the Force knows about this. These two have a great destiny to fulfill alongside Anakin Skywalker, and he didn't even know about it until just now.

How could he not have seen it. The prophecy of the Jedi Order is not centered around a single person like he initially thought it was. It's centered around three! Well, two humans and one tiger who started out as a stuffed animal, but that's beside the point. Either way, these three are destined to bring about balance to the Force, and not simply destroy the Dark Side like the rest of the Jedi Order seems to think.

' _Just what is it you have planned? Why call upon these three young ones to bring about balance?'_ Qui-Gon mentally asked the Living Force.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon felt something. He smirked as he registered it as the arrival of his two apprentices. Standing up, Qui-Gon saw two different portals open up in front of him. One billowing with light, the other flooded with darkness. He knows exactly who went through which portal, and the sort of tests they took.

Running through the light portal was Hobbes, panting in exhaustion as he skidded to a halt in front of Qui-Gon. His fur looks a little ruffled and he seemed to have a few dings and bumps here and there, but otherwise, Hobbes seemed okay. But Calvin just calmly walked out of the dark portal soaked in his own blood, his body covered in lacerations from his earlier battle.

"Master Qui-Gon, you'll never believe what just - OH MY GOD! CALVIN, WHAT HAPPENED?!" screamed Hobbes as he saw the state Calvin was in.

Calvin just sighed and tried to wipe the blood off of his face from a smaller, more shallow cut. All it did was cause it to smear.

"Let's just say I had a bit of a struggle with my inner darkness and leave it at that." Calvin groaned, feeling the aches and pains in his flesh.

He sank to his knees as he knelt in front of Qui-Gon. Reaching up to the crystal around his neck, Calvin removed it from the cord and presented it to the spirit of the Jedi Master. While Hobbes wasn't happy about how lightly Calvin treated his wounds, he followed his example and presented the orange Lightsaber crystal he'd found in that temple.

"We have found our crystals, Master Qui-Gon." Hobbes said.

" _Yes, I can see this. Both of you have gone through great trials to obtain your crystals. Those experiences you had, they were tests to show you some things you needed to learn."_ Qui-Gon explained.

He gestured to Hobbes and placed a hand over the tiger's heart.

" _You, Hobbes, have passed all of the trials in one, and gained great courage because of it. Not only this, but the Force saw fit to promote you to the rank of Jedi Knight."_

Hobbes remembered that happening in the temple where he fought against that guardian. It seemed to be quite surreal to him, how he had to fight against that man just to prove he had the makings of a Jedi Knight.

Next, Qui-Gon gestured to Calvin.

" _Young One, while you were not promoted to Jedi Knight like Hobbes has been, you still faced a great trial that has helped you attain balance between the light and the darkness within you. You have passed the Trial of Spirit, where the Force had you search deep inside yourself in order to face down your inner demons. And from the look of things you've succeeded, despite taking one heck of a beating in the process."_

Calvin hummed in thought while narrowing his eyes at the unintentional mention of his darker half. Mad Calvin. Just what else could that guy have been made from within him? Surely it wasn't just his inner hatred. There had to be more to it than just that.

" _And so, you have both passed your trials and harvested your crystals. Now is the time to build your Lightsabers. Now, you must know something before we begin. An old Droid by the name of Huyang may have a record of every Lightsaber ever made from the time HE was first programmed, but the Force knows of every Lightsaber EVER made by both Jedi AND Sith! And the warrior who fashioned them!"_

As Qui-Gon explained this, a huge fog appeared above them that showed several different Lightsabers created by many of the Jedi and Sith of old. It astounded the two as they witnessed so many different weapons appearing out of thin air like this. But then again, they might just be for display.

" _Which will you choose? A simple grip? The curved approach? Double-Bladed, perhaps? One inlaid with the bone of the Cartusion Whale? pastillion Ore, or Black Onk? Well…?"_

Neither young pupil said a word. They were too busy being amazed by the sheer amount of Lightsabers and Protosabers that had ever been created. It was a treasure trove of knowledge about the many weapons that were ever created by the Jedi and the Sith. As Qui-Gon stood up and activated his own green Lightsaber, he continued on with his lecture.

" _From the Battles of Rashfond to the Peacekeeping of Poliock, to the upcoming Clone Wars, a Lightsaber is a Jedi's only true ally next to the Force. But how do they work? Hm?"_

Qui-Gon picked up Hobbes' crystal and looked at it intently as he studied its own latent Force energies. He could tell that Hobbes' crystal was very powerful, and would need the appropriate machinery to properly channel that power through the Lightsaber he intends to build.

" _Now, you have brought the crystals for your Lightsabers, but they are completely useless unless you can give them life. Tell me, do you know how to awaken the Force within the crystals?"_

Upon receiving two negative shakes of the head from both human and feline alike, Qui-Gon smirked as he thought about the fun he was going to have teaching these two about using the Force. Just like the many incidents he remembers having during Obi-Wan's training. Like that time where he had Obi-Wan practice meditating while using the Force to levitate over a lake in the temple gardens.

The poor boy had lost his focus when a squirrel landed on his shoulder and jumped off to another tree, causing him to fall into the lake and wind up soaked. Qui-Gon had laughed at his Padawan's misfortune before Obi-Wan used the Force to pull him into the lake and soak him.

" _Then we should begin with the basics and work our way up from there. Before we construct your Lightsabers, you will need to tell me a few things. We'll start with you, Hobbes. Hold out your hand, if you please?"_ Qui-Gon instructed.

Understanding that while this method may seem unorthodox to Hobbes, he knows that Qui-Gon knows what he's doing. So he held out his left hand as Qui-Gon continued to instruct him.

" _Describe what you see your saber to be."_

"Hm. Honestly, I can't really imagine what it looks like right now. I didn't give it much thought until now." Hobbes said.

" _No, no, no. Not what you imagine, but what you feel in your hand. Concentrate; what will make you strong in battle and humble in retreat? What connects with your Force?"_

Hobbes closed his eyes and began to let the Force guide him. He reached up with his other hand as he closed his hand as if holding a staff or a spear. The answer was clear to him now.

"The material feels like wood to me. With some metal here and there."

" _Ah yes, wood. Not a common choice. And only wood from a Brylark Tree is as strong as metal. Let me see, where would we find that all the way out here? Far from anywhere? Deep in the galaxy?"_

The natural holographic projections of all the Lightsabers vanished as Qui-Gon began rifling through several drawers and shelves for the parts he was looking for. Thankfully, the Force has no shortage of Lightsaber parts, so he doesn't have to worry about running out. It's organizing them that's the real hassle.

" _Let me see… what do we have? Let me see, let me…"_

Qui-Gon began mumbling to himself as he quickly began to look for the parts among all the other junk he has piled up around his work station. What can he say? He's a pack rat.

" _Ahhh…! I wondered where I put that!"_ Qui-Gon said, picking up a White Lotus Pai-Sho tile.

He looked in a different set of shelves before pulling out a photo album filled with old pictures of himself and his old master back when Qui-Gon was still a Padawan. Some of those photos being rather embarrassing.

" _Oops! That's not mine!"_

It took a bit more searching, but at long last he found the parts he was looking for. An assortment of Lightsaber parts that were perfect for the sabers he knew Calvin and Hobbes are going to build. The Force told him so.

" _Ah! Look what we have here!"_

Qui-Gon removed the drawer from its compartment and brought it over to where Calvin and his feline companion were waiting. After setting down the parts, Qui-Gon began to use the Force in order to create a non functioning Lightsaber hilt as an example for them to follow. Calvin and Hobbes watched in amazement as each piece was meticulously put into place, and knew this would be a lot harder than it looked. By the time he was done, he had created a near perfect replica of Anakin's current Lightsaber.

" _It is my job that before you two leave Earth Prime you will have everything you need to build your Lightsabers, and the knowledge of how to do it. So let us begin. There is much more work to be done."_ Qui-Gon said.

After the boys had picked their parts and decided on what Saber they wanted to build, they both went to a quiet place to construct their Lightsabers, knowing it would be important for them to have absolute focus.

Hobbes found himself a nice shady spot under a cropping of rocks with all of the pieces he'd need to construct his own Lightsaber. Once he had his parts neatly organized, he kneeled down and closed his eyes as he began to focus on the creation of his saber. As the parts began to levitate, Hobbes sensed that his crystal was much thicker than most other Lightsaber crystals he's seen. And as a result, through the Force, the crystal neatly broke itself in half down the middle as the Lightsaber parts began to encase them. And constructed rather quickly, this Lightsaber was.

It was almost an exact replica of the folding Double-Bladed Lightsaber that the warrior Hobbes fought against used. However, the hilt itself was made mostly from the wood of a Brylark Tree, while it had the same folding mechanism in the middle so it folded neatly. This way, Hobbes' Lightsaber would be less cumbersome when he moved on all fours. Perfect for an Apex predator like himself.

Hesitantly, Hobbes reached out to grab his Lightsaber. He was surprised, however, when it just gently levitated into his hands. As he activated the twin blades, orange blades of pure plasma erupted from the emitters. Hobbes noticed that unlike the sabers he used in his trial, these blades seemed to be stronger and gave off a deeper humming sound than the others. He gave his new Double-Bladed Lightsaber a twirl to test the balance of the weapon before extinguishing the blades as he found the weapon to his exact specifications.

Nodding in satisfaction, Hobbes folded his new Lightsaber and clipped it to the utility belt that Qui-Gon had given him. He then proceeded to make his way back to Qui-Gon as Calvin was building his own Lightsaber.

While Hobbes had chosen a cropping of rocks to build his saber, Calvin decided to build his out in the open sun on a patch of sand that likely used to be a beach. He laid out the parts of his Lightsaber and his crystal, knelt down, and began to meditate. Just like what happened to Hobbes, Calvin began to call upon the Force so he could build his Lightsaber.

Unlike Hobbes who build a Double-Bladed Lightsaber, Calvin's saber was a classic single blade design, and was made from bluish-silver metal instead of wood. Once it was complete, Calvin called it to his hand and ignited a blue, unstable blade of plasma, giving his Lightsaber blade the appearance of having a serrated edge.

Calvin smiled at the sight of his Lightsaber. With it, he would honor his granddad and bring honor to the Jedi!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **That's all for this chapter. And come Wednesday, it'll be the end of my updating it for a few months, as I'll be working on other stories in the meantime. But for now, here's a few questions I'd like you guys to answer, if you don't mind.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. ) Should Calvin have a warrior's rivalry with General Grievous?**_

 _ **2.) Should I give Calvin and Hobbes special Force powers such as Battle Meditation?**_

 _ **3.) What series of Astromech Droid do you want Calvin and Hobbes to have? (R-Series and BB-Series droids are acceptable)**_

 _ **4.) What style of clothes should Calvin have as a Jedi? Please give a brief description.**_

 _ **5.) What should I do for a big entrance when Calvin and Hobbes go to Geonosis? Transmogrifier Gun, or playing bagpipes like The Scotsman from Samurai Jack?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
